narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Uchiha
**This page is cuurently under contruction and is unfinished** Aiko Uchiha (,Uchiha Aiko) was a kunoichi of'' Konohagakure. She was presumed to have been killed shortly before the Sasuke Retreival Arc, due to being stabbed with chidori, but she survived the ordeal. She ended up inheriting the ambitons of Obito Uchiha , as Obito inherited them from Madara Uchiha. Aiko later became a criminal and joined the Akatsuki, along with Obito, the two of them dedicated their efforts into working towards the plan to end world conflict; the Eye of the Moon Plan. Like Obito, Aiko began using her own alias of '''Tsuki' (, Tsuki). For years Aiko helped Obito manipulate the Akatsuki from the shadows to achieve their goals and eventually announced their plans publicy, thus plummeting the world into the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Aiko is the yougest child of Tamashi Senju and Kohaku Uchiha, and the younger sister of Daisuke Uchiha. Aiko grew up in Konohagakure with her parents and older brother. Unlike like most Uchiha families, Aiko's family did not live in the Uchiha Compund. Aiko's father and brother were Jonin, therefore they were busy on mission's most of the time. Aiko's mother, Kohaku, was a member of the ANBU before she found out that she would have another child (Aiko). After Aiko turned six her mother joined the ANBU once again, thus causing the time they spent together as a family to become scarce. Aiko was carefuly observed and kept a close eye on by the Third Hokage and Danzo Shimura through out her childhood for unknown reasons. On one fateful night Aiko came homefrom the Academy to find her parents murdered by the son of Danzo Shimura, Raiden Shimura. Raiden's original intetion were to kill Aiko, but because of Aiko's parents' interference they were killed. Frozen with fear, Aiko was left vulnerable, which gave Raiden the opportunity to kill Aiko. However, Aiko's older brother, Daisuke, stepped in front of her; sheilding Aiko from Raiden's fatal attack. Because of this, Daisuke, like Tamashi and Kohaku, was killed attemtping to protect Aiko. Enraged and full of greif by this, Aiko awakened her Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan and Wood Release. Raiden soon called for backup from other ANBU Black Ops members. Wood began sprouting from Aiko's body, which resulted in the destruction of her surroundings, a severly injured Raiden, and the deaths of the ANBU memebers, not including Raiden. After Aiko finaly calmed down, she was ehausted because of the overuse of her chakra. She was nearly unconcious when Raiden mangaed to stand up, she collapsed onto her knees and Raiden came up behind her, planning to stab Aiko with his katana. Fortunately, Aiko was saved when Raiden was supposedly killed with Wood Release, however, this was not Aiko's doing. Obito Uchiha had saved Aiko using his own Wood Release. Obito's hand reached out to Aiko, offering to help her. Before Aiko could accept the help Obito was giving her, she went unconscious. The next day she woke up inside the Mountain's Graveyard. Of course Aiko was, at first, a bit apprehensive. But soon enough, she began to trust Obito. Aiko spent several months with Obito and in the process their friendship grew. While spending time with Obito created a close friendship between the two, Obito also taught Aiko Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and how to use her Kekkei Genkai Her time with Obito ended temporarilywhen Aiko decided she needed to go back to Konohagakure, where the rest of the people she cares about are. Before Aiko left she asked Obito what his dream or goal was, Obito said to Aiko that it was achieving the Eye of the Moon Plan ; a plan to end word conflict, as he believed. Aiko asked Obito what it was, and he explained it to her, Obito's own goal soon became one of Aiko's goals. This was one of the last things they said to one another before Aiko left for Konoha. Obito promised Aiko that if she were to be in great danger, he would be there to help and/or protect her. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT